This invention relates to thermal camera arrangements and more particularly to arrangements which enable an operator to use a thermal camera whilst being free to use his hands.
Thermal cameras produce visible images representative of the thermal intensity of viewed scenes. They are particularly useful in fire fighting and search and rescue applications as they enable an operator to see through darkness or dense smoke.
At present, a compact hand-held thermal camera is available which has proved to be of great value. The present invention arose in an attempt to provide improved thermal camera apparatus which is of greater assistance especially for those applications listed above.